


Gemini

by CielPansyhive



Series: Gemini AU [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sibling Incest, Stripping, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, ciel's a size queen, everyone is 21+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Sebastian is sick of working retail, the customer abuse is real. He heads to the nearest bar to get plastered and forget his troubles. He doesn't realize the bar he's walked into is also a strip club until a set of captivating blue haired twins are center stage. Surely their not going to perform with each other? Next thing Sebastian knows they're beckoning him to their private room with promises of a fun time.*This is SebastianxTwins (at the same time) inspired by an anon ask. If this makes you uncomfortable please don't read.





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> First off while this is Sebaciel it is ALSO twincest and R!Ciel x Sebastian. It is a threesome. If this is something that's not your cup of tea then please don't read. This is purely fiction. I've never attempted to write smut with more than two people before so this is my first. Besides my Crimson Peak AU I don't see myself writing more twincest stuff. It was fun but very challenging. I'll be working on more of my usual Sebaciel stuff soon! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please kudo and comment. This is unbeta'd and it's like 2:45AM so please excuse any mistakes, I will fix them later if there's something glaringly off. Sky is R!Ciel and Star is O!Ciel, but I hope that was obvious without me pointing it out. Also thanks for sinning with me on Easter. ;)
> 
> Follow and talk to me @ https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/

Sebastian pulled up to the neon polluted building and killed the engine. He ripped his name badge off his black button down shirt, undid his tie, and threw both down on the passenger seat. Today had been complete and utter hell. Had he known climbing the managerial ladder meant dealing with _more_ asshats he never would have taken the promotion. Retail was hard enough. He had assumed that managing customer service would have meant dealing with customers with legitimate complaints and issues. He instead dealt with what he called “Sharon’s,” he could even _hear_ their ‘let me speak to the manager! What’s your corporate number?’ haircut through the phone. Then there were the in person customers that wanted to pull him out to the parking lot to throw hands, all because they felt they overpaid for an item, that’s price was clearly marked. After a full week, 8 hours each day, of customer abuse he finally had a weekend of freedom. As soon as he punched his time card he was already going over in his head how to get to the nearest bar. He didn’t go out often, but this place looked classy enough. Some luxury cars were parked in the lot. Guys in casual business wear were smoking near the door. _Good_ , he thought. The likelihood of having a drunken bar fly hanging off him was low. He exited his car, rolled up his sleeves to the elbows, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. He glanced at himself in his side mirror. He combed his fingers threw his messy locks. His hair seemed to fight him, not wanting to part either way. He sighed, _good enough_. He fished out his wallet and headed towards the door.

The heavy bass vibrated throughout the space. Plush leather booths were placed about as well as single seated tables by a stage. _Interesting._ Sebastian walked up to the bar and ordered a double shot of whiskey and cola. He took a seat with his drink by the stage. There were a lot of other men seated around the stage along with a few women. _Obviously a club of some sort, maybe they have inprov,_ he mused. Sebastian chugged his drink and signaled for a host to bring another. The house lights dimmed down and the stage itself illuminated just as he was brought his second drink. A slow, sultry tune bled through the speakers as the red velvet curtains parted. Two silver poles were set in the middle of the stage. _Oh. Not a comedy club then._ Two young males entered from opposite sides of the stage. If not for their contrastingly hued outfits and different hairstyles, he would have thought he was seeing double. Twins! One smirked and strutted towards a pole confidently, heel to toe. The other shot a coy little smile over his shoulder, his glitter speckled cheeks blushing. Both wore tight metallic outfits, the shy one’s was royal blue and black, the flirty one’s was silver and hot pink. They both went to their poles, grinding against them and popping their hips so their skirts flew up and showed more skin. The shy one’s smoky blue space buns bounced as he moved. His hands teasingly slipped the black skirt down an inch before pulling it back in place. The bolder twin stuck out his tongue and twirled a short blue braid as he gauged the crowd. He caught his twin’s eye and smiled. He talked to him, just loud enough so only his brother would hear.

“Check out tall, dark, and handsome, haven’t seen him around before,” he nodded his head in Sebastian’s direction.

“Oh,” the shy one’s electric blue lined eyes widened. He took in the very attractive newbie. Chiseled face framed in ebony, dark eyes smoldering back at him, a slight curl of a smirk giving away he liked what he saw. He watched the stranger as if he were the one performing, usually he’d rather not focus on anyone at all in the crowd, nerves would get the best of him. But this man captivated him. He brought a black gloved hand to his mouth and bit on one of the fingers to remove it. He did something he never dared to before and tossed the glove toward the man’s table. Sebastian caught it mid air and shot back a wink. He blushed and turned back to his twin. “Fuck, he has a big dick! I just know it!” his hand gripped the pole as he readied himself to spin.

“You size queen,” he giggled and synced his spin with his brother. “Want to invite him back?” They only made their way around a couple times before descending to the stage gracefully on their knees. They knew they didn’t have to wow their audience with tricks; them undressing each other with minimal dance efforts still paid the bills. So why put in extra work for the same pay? They crawled towards each other and caught a glimpse of Sebastian’s face, his eyes were wide in shock. “Think he can handle us?” he pulled on the skimpy blue strap, undoing his twin’s top, and lifted it off. It knocked a few blue strands from his buns loose. His newly revealed chest blushed as rosy as his face. He leaned in, mirrored glossy lips only centimeters apart from each other as he pulled the pink strings to his brother’s top. They pulled away and smiled, money already was being thrown and they were just getting started. The shy one stood up while the other flung his pink top to the side. He stayed on his knees and kissed his way up from ankle to thigh of the smooth leg. He tugged the black skirt down with his teeth. The tiny blue thong did little to hide the erection he was already sporting. He blushed even more, thankful for the small bit of fabric and his plush cheeks, that hid away his secret. The bold one stood and finally locked lips with the other. Hoots and hollers sounded as they yanked at each other’s hair and ground their hips into each other. The shy one gracefully moved his hands down to the silver skirt and tore it off. It was hardly a performance, but both were too eager to meet with the new client. When the song ended they disengaged from each other and signaled the DJ that they were done.

“We’ll make it up next week,” he fixed his buns. “Besides I think Alois is late on rent, he needs the money more than we do.” The twin in the pink thong gathered their clothes and some of the money. They disappeared off stage before the curtains fell back, setting up for the next dancer. Sebastian blinked in disbelief. He wasn’t sure what shocked him most, male strippers, twin strippers, or that he found himself enjoying twin male strippers. Someone tapped Sebastian on his shoulder.

“Sir, the twins have requested you meet them in the VIP room,” a host whispered to Sebastian and handed him a pale blue note card which read ‘Invite.’ Sebastian looked at the man with a puzzled expression. “They do private dances back there.”

“Oh,” Sebastian nodded. “I’m sorry I don’t think I can afford that-“

“They requested you, it’s on the house,” he smiled and pointed to a long hallway. “Just straight back through those double doors.” Sebastian thanked him and stumbled his way through the hall. The room wasn’t spinning, but it was definitely rocking. He leaned against the double doors unsure of what to do. He found a little slot, just big enough for the card. He pushed the card through, a few seconds later he heard the door unlocking. One of the twins greeted him at the door, wearing a hot pink silk robe. He smiled and pulled Sebastian in, quickly locking the door behind them.

“You requested me?” Sebastian questioned, sure he’d wake up any moment to discover this was some fever dream.

“Yeah, you piqued our interest,” he playfully walked his fingers up Sebastian’s chest. “Do have a seat love, make yourself comfortable.” Sebastian sat on the fluffy sapphire couch, eyes never leaving the young man in front of him. “You can call me Sky, Mister?”

“Sebastian, my name’s Sebastian,” he swallowed. The other boy emerged wrapped in a silky blue robe with a pink drink in hand. He gulped it down and set the empty glass on a tall speaker.

“Hi, I’m Star,” he smiled and moved closer. “Thank you for coming back here.”

“I think it would have been rude of me to decline such a nice invitation,” Sebastian fidgeted with his hands. Unsure of what was going to take place. “I take it those aren’t your given names,” he nervously laughed.

“It’s the names we gave ourselves,” Sky purred. “Though I’ve been called ‘Heaven’ by some.”

“Do you want anything to drink?” Star offered. “We’ve got almost a full bar back here.”

“N-no I’m good,” Sebastian forced a smile. “I’m ready when you are.” Sky set his ipod on a dock connected to the speakers. A remake of some sleazy pop song came on as both boys made their way to Sebastian.

“Is this your first time at a strip club?” Star hovered over him and let his blue robe fall open. “I’ve never seen you here before.” He sat himself in Sebastian’s lap, a small moan escaped him. Sky tilted Sebastian’s head to the side.

“No I’ve never-“ he wasn’t sure who moved in first just that he was kissing the pink twin as the blue one was grinding more than dancing against him. When they parted he felt the sticky residue of gloss on his lips.

“Ever been part of a threesome?” Sky smirked. Sebastian gulped and looked at matching azure eyes to find them both serious. “Want to be part of one?” He nodded, not trusting his voice to work. Star shimmied down and kneeled in front of Sebastian. Sky removed his twin’s robe followed by removing his own. They both still had on the metallic thongs they wore on stage. Star unbuttoned Sebastian’s pants and pulled out his heavy cock. They both groaned at the contact. He moved up the length, feeling the swell of the fat shaft. Sky kneeled next to his twin and urged him to lean forward. “Were you a good boy?” he slapped Star’s plump cheek.

“Ah!” his hot breath ghosted over Sebastian’s rigid flesh. Another slap was delivered and his shoulders shook. Sky pulled the blue thong down to Star's knees and parted Star’s cheeks to find a matching blue jeweled plug.

“Good boy,” he licked the shell of his ear. “Now be a dear and attend to our client.” Star licked a stripe up the underside of Sebastian’s cock, flicking at the head. He let the tip slip through his sparkling lips and suckled on it. Sky kissed the nape of his twin’s neck as he gently tapped on the plug between his cheeks. He pulled out a small bottle of lube from under the couch and coated his fingers. He pushed two in next to the plug. Star popped his lips off Sebastian and panted hard. Sebastian ruffled the hair between the buns on top of his head. “Very good boy! You wore a thick one today!”

“Hhgh,” Star couldn’t form words as a third finger spread him for a minute before removing the plug completely. He clenched down on air and whined. Sky helped him up and back over Sebastian’s lap.

“Think you can handle it? Think you can take that big dick babe?” Sky teased. Star didn’t hesitate, never one to back down from a challenge, though this one was as empty as he felt, until he plopped himself down. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and steadily rode him. Sebastian gripped the couch unsure where to put his hands. Sky stepped out of his remaining garment and rested against Star’s back.

“Ahh you feel so good!” Star babbled and kissed at Sebastian’s neck. Sky held Star’s hips so he couldn’t move back down. Sky lined himself up next to Sebastian and let Star sink down on both their lengths. Star’s eyes rolled back and his thighs quivered.

“Is he okay?” Sebastian worried as the boy open and closed his mouth unable to speak. His hands pulled at Sebastian’s hair. Sky chuckled and thrusted up so Star would make some sort of noise.

“Are you kidding? He loves this,” he slowly moved himself in and out, working his brother open. Once Star was moaning at every movement, Sky placed Sebastian’s hands around Star’s waist. He placed his own hands on Star’s hips. “Let’s show this fine man what you can do?” They both lifted and dropped Star, his toes curled and feet arched.

“You’re both so pretty,” Sebastian blurted. He squeezed Star’s middle a little more.

“Aagh, t-th-ank you,” Star blushed even more. He was used to hearing nasty things when he was getting fucked. Not that he minded, he quite enjoyed it, but someone telling him he’s pretty? Somehow that got to him more. Sebastian pulled him closer, temporarily ruining their rhythm. He planted his lips on Star’s. The gritty glitter felt odd on his lips but he didn’t mind. Star tasted like honey and whiskey, a pleasantly warm comfort. He sucked on Star’s little pink tongue, savoring the deep moans being feed to him so they reverberated in his own bones. They broke away when Star arched his back and came on Sebastian’s shirt. “Ahh, oh I’m-mm sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Sebastian chuckled. “Well worth it,” he lifted Star off of them helped him to sit on the couch. Star leaned his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sky climbed into Sebastian’s lap and grabbed both of their dicks.

“Hope you don’t mind finishing like this,” Sky smiled. “I think you worked Star up a little too soon.” He pumped up and down, twisting when he neared the heads of their dicks. His mouth dropped open as he groaned. “F-fuck, you’re so hard,” he looked down between them watching each twitch and ooze of precum. “Big too, mmh, next time I’ll have to try you out,” he panted.

“Yo-u want a next time?” Sebastian’s eyes pinched shut feeling pleasure building in his core.

“Yes,” he exhaled. “Ahh, I’m almost-“ Sebastian nodded letting him know it would be soon for him too. Sky’s cum dribbled down his hand. He continued to pump as he rode out his orgasm. Sebastian followed spurting between them.

“Oh my god!” Sebastian collapsed back and Star snuggled up to him. Sky got up and grabbed some towels, he wiped up the mess the best he could. He picked up the little invite card and jotted down two phone numbers. He stuck the card in Sebastian’s breast pocket.

“For next time, that’s both our numbers,” Sky winked. “I’m going to take a shower if you two don’t mind.” They both shook their heads no. Even as Sebastian was coming off his high his heart still jack hammered in his chest.

“Ciel,” Star mumbled.

“What?” Sebastian looked at the sleepy blue boy.

“My name, my real one, is Ciel,” he smiled and shut his eyes. Sebastian smiled down on him.


End file.
